


phantom of comfort

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tenderness, this is just really tender really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Maya doesn't sleep well, has never slept well on hot summer nights, or after a day of fighting like that.





	phantom of comfort

**Author's Note:**

> ive had terrible writers block and everything block actually but uhhhhhhhhhh gay personas gay personas gay personas gay personas gay personas

Maya curled up in on herself, uncomfortably shifting under blankets and clothes in a too warm apartment. She frowned and rubbed at her shins, just where a bullet had gone right through just hours ago. (It’d hurt, somehow being immune to near everything else made the attacks that hit sear through her that much more like some sort of sick repentance for her resistance. Yet she would never fall to mere bullets, Artemis would never let her, none of them would ever be let to fall like that.)  
  
She shifted again, uncomfortable in the heat. Artemis whispered soothing promises of ice and cold in voice like a lullaby, Maya could nearly feel cool lips against her ear. She wished she had the energy to get up and summon her, or even to summon even a sliver of ice to her hands. Somewhere in the dark was the creak of floorboards, loud in the emptiness, from the other room. Ulala. It was strange for her to be awake so late.  
  
Ulala didn’t open the door, didn’t come to check on Maya. Instead she climbed back into bed on the other side of the wall, given away by the all to familiar creaky floors. Maya sighed. Artemis continued to murmur into her ears and Maya could only wish it would ease her to sleep. There was a strange terror in the idea of falling asleep and waking up and continuing on this fight, the future did not seem to bode well but Artemis was not one to tell fortunes and futures.  
  
Artemis murmured something in low excitement, soft and gentle and lovely, and it took a moment for Maya to feel the phantom of arms around her, Callisto’s arms wrapped around Artemis, wonderfully soft for something which seemed to be so sharp. She could feel Artemis smile. Maya hugged her knees just a little tighter. Artemis whispered something but Maya only heard soft chimes, meant for Callisto’s ears and not hers.  
  
Callisto’s arms didn’t bring the comforting chill Artemis’ did, but the ghost of her embrace left Maya soothed all the same. She tried to say something to Maya, but she only heard a whisper of wind, a faint metallic ringing. It almost sounded like singing. Artemis blew a cool breeze across her cheek.  
  
Maya sighed quietly as she began to feel more at ease, lulled closer to sleep. Somehow she could feel Ulala’s breathing slow and even along with her own.


End file.
